<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Old and Borrowed by Flames Fluff (flames_kissed)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622172">Something Old and Borrowed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/Flames%20Fluff'>Flames Fluff (flames_kissed)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/Flames%20Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Landon are getting married, but Hope’s missing one vital thing until her Aunt Rebekah surprises her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Old and Borrowed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Calm. Calm. Landon loves you.</em>
</p><p>Hope stole another glance at her left ring finger, the emerald engagement ring Landon gave her firmly there and sparkling.</p><p>“I know you wanted your mother at your wedding, but I got you something.” Her aunt Rebekah whispered as she got out a dress bag.</p><p>Hope unzipped it and grasped.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” She said, feeling the fabric.</p><p>She hadn’t yet found the perfect dress, despite going from salon to salon and looking online. Now it was only a week before the wedding. <em>This felt like her dress.</em></p><p>“Your mother wore it when she married your stepfather.” Rebekah replied.</p><p>Hope took one look and started to undress.</p><p>Rebekah undid the buttons and held the dress as Hope stepped into it, buttoning it up.</p><p>“Now, is this your dress?” Rebekah said as Hope turned around and looked into the mirror and cried.</p><p>“Yes, yes, it is.” She said.</p><p>The rest of the wedding party entered the room and looked at her.</p><p>“Hope, you look beautiful.” Lizzie commented, hugging her.</p><p>“My mother’s dress.” She choked out between her sobs.</p><p>“I’ll get Freya’s headband.” Josie said, leaving the room and Freya leaving with her.</p><p>“You’re going to blow that thrift store hobbit’s socks off when he sees you.” Lizzie whispered and Hope laughed through her tears.</p><p>Soon Josie and Freya returned and Freya placed it on her head.</p><p>“Something borrowed.” Freya whispered.</p><p>“Something old.” Lizzie said, pointing at the dress.</p><p>“Something new.” Rebekah said, pointing at the beautiful engagement ring.</p><p>“Something blue.” Josie said, pointing at the Mikaelson crest on her neck.</p><p>Hope cried some more, happy tears.</p>
<hr/><p>Waiting to walk down the aisle behind Lizzie, Josie, and little Nik, she almost panicked, grasping Marcel’s arm.</p><p>“He loves you, doesn’t he?” Marcel whispered and she nodded.</p><p>A few tears escaped her eyes, she was marrying the love of her life.</p><p>Tears dotted Landon’s eyes as Hope approached him, beautiful and gorgeous.</p><p>“Friends we are gathered here today to join my niece Hope with her epic love Landon.” Kol said</p><p>“Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.  Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.  It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Now, for the rings and the vows.” Kol stated, gathering the rings from Nik and handing them to Hope and Landon.</p><p>“With this ring, I thee wed. With this ring, I thee cherish. In sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, for better or worse. I take you, Hope Mikaelson to be my lawfully wedded wife till death do us part and there then too.” Landon stated, slipping a wedding band onto Hope’s ring finger.</p><p>“With this ring, I thee wed. With this ring, I thee cherish. In sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, for better or worse. I take you, Landon Kirby to be my lawfully wedded husband till death do us part and there then too.” Hope stated as she slid the wedding band onto Landon’s finger.</p><p>“By the power vested in me by the Internet, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Kol stated and Landon kissed Hope passionately with a drop, while their small group of wedding guests clapped and cheered.</p><p>Landon broke off the kiss and held Hope close, both in awe of their matching wedding bands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>